Dragon's Breath
by Innocent Flames
Summary: Lucy decides to go to the bar and in the end gets a little tipsy. Natsu finds her and takes her home. What will happen when they get there? Will Lucy and Natsu conffess their true feelings? All of these will be answered in this story. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! It's Innocent Flames! I just want to say Hi! And say this is my first fanfic I have ever written. I hope it is to you liking and that I don't screw up! If anyone has any good ideas for me please share! Remember I'm new so I don't know much.**

**I would like to inform you that I will be adding more chapters. I'm not sure if I want this to be rated T or M. For now it shall remain T. If enough people get me to write an M rated chapter then I will. But only if people R&R.**

**Now lets get to the story!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold lonely night when a certain blonde haired girl thought it would be a good idea to go to the bar. She didn't know what told her to do so, she just found herself at the doors of an old bar by the name of "Dragons Breath". Lucy had wandered the entire city to find a good bar. She was tiered and her feet hurt, so she pushed the door open and sat down at the bar table. <strong>(Idk what it's called. The place where the bartender always is.)<strong> The bar was full of men and woman far over age, some were even from Fairy Tail. One of the bartenders walked up to her.

"What'll it be Missy?" asked the man. He was a tall, lean man but still had some muscles under his black sleeveless shirt. He had dark black, messy hair that reminded her of Grey's. The Grey-like bartender had deep dark eyes that were almost as black as his hair. He had one piercing on his left ear. He was generally hansom and could probably get any girl he wanted. Except her of course. **(Do not doubt me)**

She sat there for a moment before she spoke.

"The strongest drink you have." she said with a bright smile. Lucy had never had anything stronger than a regular beer and was interested to try something new. She had always seen Natsu and Grey have tons of alcohol of different colors and smells. She wondered how they could keep it all down.

As the bartender rummaged through the shelves looking for her order, Lucy thought about her rent, the guild, and her partner. Natsu had been on some crazy mission and hadn't been back for a week now. At first she was worried when she herd it but then remembering how Natsu was, she shook if off. Lucy started to realize she liked, and possibly loved, him ever since he rescued her from Jose. But she kept quiet. She didn't want to mess up their friendship so she decided it would be best if she didn't confess.

When the bartender came back he held a small glass and a large bottle filled with a clear liquid. The bartender bored some into the glass and put it down in front of her.

"Tell me when you want some more." and he walked off to one of the other customers.

She eyed the glass for a while before she picked it u[ to her mouth and took a small smell of the mystery liquid. It had a strong odor that almost made her drunk of the smell alone. It was a musky scent with a hint of Vodka and also….Cherry Blossom? She shook the drink a little and then, in one gulp, chugged it down. (lol so lady-like XD) That was certainly a bad idea because after she put the drink on the table her vision got blurry and everything was swirling around. She was slightly swaying around in her seat from her dizzy state. Her mouth was open making a small "o". Shivers came u[ her back and she almost felt happy drinking the mystery liquid.

"More please!" she shouted towards the bartender who gladly refilled her glass. Soon she was as drunk as one could get, probably a little more. In a matter of seconds she was talking to everyone in the bar and dancing with some of the men and woman.

~o.O.o~

Somewhere in the town a pink, flame-haired boy was waling aimlessly around the town looking for something to do. Lucy wasn't home, Grey was on some important mission with Erza, the guild had no one in it, and Happy was to tiered to play with him. Natsu was bored and needed something to take his mind off his troubles. Just as he was about to give up he found himself in front of a small bar. There were shouts, gasps, and an occasional roar from what seemed to be a large number of people.

This interested Natsu so we walked up to the small bar and read it's name.

"Dragons Breath? What a weird name." he shrugged it off and proceeded into the bar. As he entered he saw a familiar person dancing on the bar, her hair messy and her clothes a little dirty and tattered, with a couple other men and women.

"Lucy?" he gasped. He couldn't help but stare at the drunk blond.

"NATSU!" she jumped off the table and hugged him so hard the momentum knocked them both to the ground. Natsu was now sitting on the ground with his hands on the floor behind he back to support the weight, while Lucy was on her knees in between his legs and hugged his stomach. Natsu's cheeks started to turn and crimson color. "What're you doin here? I thought you weren't gonna be back till tomorrow?" obviously the drinks made her loose the ability to speak properly.

"I-I finished the job early" he stuttered. "What about you? What are you doing in a place like this? And why are you drunk? You usually never touch alcohol." He was worried about also embarrassed by the position they were in.

"I was bored so I though I would come to the bar!" she cheered still not letting go of Natsu. It took awhile but he finally pealed her off of him. This caused her to pout a little. She liked the way his hard yet soft abs felt against her cheek. **(Don't ask me how it's possible. It just is.)**

"Come on, I'm taking you home." he sighed.

"What? Why? I'm having so much fun here!" she turned to the rest of the bar and shouted "Right Guys!" after that the entire bar shouted in agreement.

Natsu sighed again "Because if you get in trouble, everyone will blame, and possibly kill, ME!" he emphasized 'ME' by raising his voice and pointed to himself. But that wasn't totally true. Sure he would get in trouble but he also didn't want her here because he could see all the lecherous stares she was getting and he didn't want to give Lucy to them. **(do I smell jealousy in the air? ;D) **Yes Natsu had fallen for the young blond, in fact ever since she wore that maid outfit he's been trying to hold himself back from attacking her and having his way with her. **(Natsu has a dark side haha :D)**

"Well I'm not going!" she crossed her arms and turned her head. Natsu sighed the walked towards her.

"Fine by me, I guess we're going the hard way" with that Natsu picked her up by her waist and threw over his shoulder and proceeded out the door.

"Whaaaaa! Natsu! Let me down! Natsu~!" she yelled as she pounded her fists against his back, clearly doing nothing to phase him as he made his way to the door.

"Not until we get back to your place." he said blankly as he exited the door and proceeded down the streets to her apartment.

"Fine~" she said with a sigh. "But could you at least put me down? I can walk by myself and your shoulder is starting to hurt."

"Fine." Natsu let her down slowly on her feet. She looked at Natsu with a pout and started to walk towards her house. After a few minutes she started to slow down and stumbled a couple of times. 'So tiered' she thought. Then she collapsed on the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He kneeled beside her and shook her shoulders.

"Mnnmmmnnnuuunnnsuuuu" Lucy mumbled.

'_Thank God, she's just sleeping' _Natsu thought. He then picked her up and carried her piggy-back style all the way home. **(idk how he did it, he just did)** He felt so awkward with her on his back. His cheeks turned a deep red when her breasts pressed against his back and feeling her slow breath against his neck causing him to shiver from the complete ecstasy. His dirty mind started to wander coming up with insane scenario's, Lucy would probably strangle him if she knew what some of them were. The something surprised/excited him.

"Natsu~~~~" she breathed into his ear. This made him go crazy. His cheeks put a tomato to shame, his heart was racing faster than a train, and he was trembling so much he almost dropped her. His dirty mind wandered farther and farther, then before anything could happen he found himself in front of Lucy's house. He completely snapped out of his allured day dreams.

'_Thank God' _he thought.

He hooked her arms around his neck and proceeded to jump to one of the windows. Skillfully he weaved his way into the window of her house with Lucy still sleeping on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know it's kinda short but I'm gonna end this right here for a dramatic cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN! Plus I'm tiered and I want to go to bed.<strong>

**R&R! Please choose your words carefully! *evil laugh* jk. BTW I will not submit another chapter until I have enough reviews! 10 maybe 15 might be enough. Hehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there! It's Innocent Flames! Sorry if I made anyone wait I had STAR tests to take for school so I had to study. :D But here is the next chapter of "Dragon's Breath". I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading. I hope you will like this next chapter and will continue to read more of my stories. Now let's get to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Innocent Flames does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

_Natsu swiftly snuck into Lucy's room through the window, like he always does. The room was dark with little light coming in from the moon. It was a bit cold as the night's wind swept through the house. Lucy shivered against his back and snuggled closer to his warmth. He set Lucy down on her couch and closed the window. Still a bit chilly he looked for a blanket to cover her up._

_Once he found a nice wool blanket he went back to the couch. Lucy was laying on her side, with her face looking at him, huddled up in a ball protecting her from the chilly air. He smiled, 'Awww she's so cute. No wonder I fell in love with her.'_ he smiled sadly and wrapped her in the blanket and sat beside her. _'She's beautiful, smart, funny, and a fine stellar spirit mage.'_ he frowned looking at his hands. "She could never love a rude, stupid, pig-headed boy like me.

Again he smiled sadly and got up to leave but when he felt a small tug on his vest he stopped in his tracks and looked down at a small hand clenching his black vest. "Lucy?" his eyes widened a little. The said girl was holding his vest with tears in her eyes as she smiled sadly.

"Please Natsu, can you stay a little longer. Just until I fall asleep." she said as she looked into his eyes with a sense of need in hers.

He stood there speechless and his eyes widened even more. He smiled a little and looked at her with caring eyes. How could he leave her when she looked at him like that. He sighed and sat beside her as she laid back down slowly closing her eyes and evening her breaths.

Natsu sighed again and leaned closer and started petting and stroking her hair. It was soft and silky and smelled of lavender and vanilla. It shined like cold as the moonlight hit it. His eyes drifted towards her face. She had a cut nose that wasn't to small or big and reminded him of a doll. Her skin was a light tan, almost pale compared to his skin, even though her eyes were closed he could still picture them. They were a sweet chocolate brown that shined when she smiled and made his heart beat faster when she looked into his dark pair. Soon he found his other hand caressing her cheek. It was soft and warm._ 'God. She's turning me into a pedophile.'_ he thought. He blushed and took his hand back. Then something startled him.

Lucy stirred in her sleep and leaned closer wanting his warm hand back on her cold cheek. She opened her eyes, glossy from sleep and still being a little tipsy. "Natsu?" she asked then blushed looking down at his hand. Natsu could have sworn he saw a small blush on her cheeks "Could…..could you….d-do that….a-again." she stuttered blushing furiously this time.

Natsu was taken back by this and he too blushed "U-um….." he paused and looked down at the floor searching for the right answer.

"N-never mind" she stuttered, again. _'Stupid Lucy! Don't do that. We're friends. Yeah, we're…friends.'_ she thought frowning. "Sorry that was probably a little weird." she laughed, looked at the floor, and started to speak a little faster almost slurring her words, "It was just that my cheek was cold and you hand was so warm and….and….and it kinda felt nice. But you don't have to if you don't want-" she was suddenly startled as she felt her cheek feel warmer and a hand caressing her cheek again. She looked u[ to find Natsu's hand on her cheek and him smiling at her.

"It's alright. I don't mind" his eyes filled with care and….love? _'No. It can't be love. We're just friends. He's just a friend to me. I'm just a friend to him. Or maybe…..'_ they sat there silently looking into each others eyes thinking the same thing. _'Does he/she love me?'_

Lucy looked down and her eyes started to blur and she spied a drop of water come down and hit her pillow. _'He doesn't love me. He's just being a good friend. He couldn't love me. I'm clumsy, I'm a nerd, I have a short temper, and I'm not the best mage. Natsu. He's strong cool, funny, and not to mention hot. Compared to me, he's amazing and I'm…..not.'_

"Lucy?" she looked up, tears cascading down her cheek. Her eyes were shaking with questions and fear. "Lucy? What's the matter? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" his voice was filled with worry.

She couldn't keep it in. She had to tell him. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she hand to tell him.

"I….I" she choked on her words and her throat was as dry as sand.

"You….what?" Natsu said confused.

She paused looking at him and fought her brain trying to get her words out of her mouth, "I…I lumnf you" she mumbled. Natsu, unable to hear what she said, tilted his head and looked at her curious.

"What did you say?"

"I love you" she whispered "I love you. I love you. I Love You!" her voice grew in volume with each 'I love you' till she nearly shouted "I LOVE YOU!" she looked down and stared at the pillow covered with her tears.

Natsu sat there looking at her unable to speak. _'She loves me? She really loves me!'_ he was jumping for joy in his mind but unable to move on the outside. Then Lucy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "But you probably don't love me. I'm just a friend aren't I?" she sat there waiting for him to either accept her or reject her. But she he still sat there.

"Right." her voice was sad and disappointed. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You can leave if you want" He didn't move and didn't speak. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too but the words were sucked from his mouth and he sat there with his mouth open a little. She sat u[ abruptly and headed for her bedroom. Her hand reached for the door but before she could grab a hold of it, Natsu shot up from his position by the couch and ran towards her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. _'If I can't tell her, I'll show her'_ he thought with a devilish smirk.

"Natsu?" she was shocked. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "What are you-" before she could finish her sentence her lips were smashed against his. The kiss was passionate and full of need, but at the same time it was soft and caring. His lips were rough but soft to the touch. Lucy melted into the kiss and she couldn't feel her legs. Good thing his arms were wrapped around her, she would have fallen right then and there. Much to her dismay the kiss ended with both panting deeply.

"Lucy." he stated seriously looking at her with those same caring eyes.

"Y-yes Natsu?"

"I love you" Natsu stated. Lucy's eyes widened with shock. I love you Lucy. Your beautiful, smart, and a damn good mage. You make my hear beat faster when you're near me, you make me happy when you're here, and you make me sad when you're gone. I love you and I need you."

"Natsu." Lucy said breathless.

"I know I'm a pig. I know I'm rude, and I know I'm sometimes an idiot, but I love you and I want to be with you. Lucy. I need to be with you." he looked at her wanting her. She smiled in return.

"You may be a pig, you may be rude, and you may be an idiot," Natsu looked at her and pouted. "But you are a strong, funny, and the coolest pig I have ever met." Natsu smiled as he leaned closer to her and lip-locked for the second time this night. Their night ended as the moonlight cascaded their shadows across the walls, together in each others arms.

**Finally! Well that concludes this story. I hope you liked it and I hope you tell me how I did! Thanks so much for reading and thank you to all of the people who reviewed my first chapter. I still have a long way to go so if anyone has some tips, do tell! See you next time. I think the next story I'll write will be an Amuto fanfic! See you soon!**

**~Innocent Flames**


End file.
